The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for manually transporting and supporting a work tool at a desired location at a work site. More specifically, the present invention relates to a convertible apparatus that can transport a work tool in a horizontal, transport position and can be manipulated to support the work tool in an upright, working position.
Power tools, such as miter saws, sanders, table saws and grinders, are often needed to perform work operations in more than one location on a construction or work site. Since large power tools, such as those described above, are oftentimes large and cumbersome and have uneven weight distribution, transporting these work tools from one location at a work site to another, or from a vehicle to the work site, can be difficult. Often moving such work tools requires more than one worker or the use of a hand truck. When an upright hand truck is employed, the work tool is frequently supported on the toe plate of the hand truck in an unsecured manner, creating the potential for damage to the work tool if the work tool falls from the toe plate.
Once the work tool has been transported to the desired location at the work site, the work tool must be positioned in a convenient location for proper use. For example, it is desirable to have a work tool such as a miter saw or table saw positioned at least at waist height in order to ensure the ease of operation of the work tool. Proper support of the work tool can require that the work tool be placed on a level surface or be securely fastened to a table or machine stand. However, depending on the particular work site, these conditions may not be available and something less than ideal might have to be settled for. In either event, a worker must lift the work tool off of the hand truck and into the operating position, creating a risk of injury to the worker. The potential for injury is further increased if the work tool must be operated in a position that is less than ideal, as described above.
In addition to the problems associated with moving a work tool to the desired location at a work site, once the tool is no longer needed at the work site, the tool must be loaded into a work truck. Since the work tool is oftentimes heavy and cumbersome, more than one worker is again required to load the work tool onto the truck or other transportation device.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a convertible transporting and supporting apparatus for use with a work tool. It is an additional object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus that is convertible between a working position and a transport position such that the apparatus and attached work tool can be both easily transported and functional in presenting the work tool at an acceptable operating height once at the work site. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a convertible apparatus that includes a removable handle member that allows the handle to be used when the convertible apparatus is in both the horizontal, transport position and the vertical working position.
The present invention is a convertible apparatus that can be used to transport a work tool around a work site and can be converted into an upright, working position to support and position the work tool at a desired, usable height. The convertible apparatus includes a back, support frame that includes a pair of spaced support tubes each of which extend parallel to a longitudinal axis. The support frame of the convertible apparatus extends between a first end and a second end and forms the backbone of the apparatus.
The convertible apparatus includes a base member that extends from the first end of the support frame in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the support frame. The base member contacts the ground to stabilize the convertible apparatus when the convertible apparatus is in its upright, working position. A pair of lower braces extend from opposite sides of the base member and are each attached to one of the support tubes of the support frame. The base members strengthen the perpendicular connection between the support frame and the base member such that the apparatus can support the weight of the work tool when the apparatus is in its upright, working position. A primary wheel assembly is mounted to the first end of the support frame opposite the mounting connection between the support frame and the base member. The primary wheel assembly aids in supporting the apparatus in the upright, working position and also allows the convertible apparatus to be transported for short distances when in the upright, working position.
The convertible apparatus includes a work platform that is mounted to a mounting platform secured to the support frame. The work platform is pivotally mounted to the mounting platform and is movable between an extended position and a collapsed position. When the convertible apparatus is in its upright, working position, the work platform can be extended such that the work tool secured to the work platform is presented in the proper orientation for use by a worker.
The convertible apparatus includes a pair of braces that are connected to the work platform to support the work platform when the work platform is in its extended position. Each of the braces extend from one side of the work platform and are each received within a locking device mounted to the support frame. The locking devices include a locking handle that can be tightened to secure the brace within a stationary position. When the work platform is moved to its extended position, the locking device is tightened such that the braces can no longer move through the locking device. In this manner, the pair of braces are used to support and stabilize the work platform in its extended position.
When the convertible apparatus is to be moved around the work site, the locking devices are loosened and the work platform is moved from its extended position to its collapsed position. When the work platform moves to the collapsed position, a securing pin passes through a hole in the work platform to retain the work platform in its collapsed position. Once the work platform has been stabilized, the support frame is moved from the upright, working position to a horizontal, transport position. When the convertible apparatus is in the horizontal, transport position, a secondary wheel assembly attached to the second end of the support frame supports the apparatus on the ground along with the primary wheel assembly.
The secondary wheel assembly includes a pair of wheel tubes that extend perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the support frame. Each of the wheel tubes is attached to one of the support tubes of the support frame by an angle bracket.
The convertible apparatus includes a removable handle that is attachable to the support frame in both a first position and a second position. When the handle is in the first position, the handle is received within the spaced support tubes of the support frame and extends parallel to the longitudinal axis of the support frame. When the handle is in the second position, the handle is received within the wheel tubes and thus extends perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the support frame. The movement of the handle between the first position and the second position allows the handle to be used to move the apparatus when the apparatus is in both the upright, working position and the horizontal, transport position.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.